


This is as simple as it gets

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: This is as simple as it gets





	

Tyler loves Josh and Josh loves Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> That is as simple as it gets


End file.
